


Confusing feelings

by Vxn



Category: Johnny Storm - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Gay, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxn/pseuds/Vxn
Summary: I posted the first part of this story a while ago, but I added on a part and plan on finishing the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first part of this story a while ago, but I added on a part and plan on finishing the story.

Peter already felt exhausted even before he entered the exam room. He had stayed up for the past five nights to prepare for this exam, plus his nightlife was very adventurous which was not helping with his exhaustion. It was his final exam of the year until he went on summer break, but to his luck, it was a Chemistry class so he had nothing to really worry about because he had been naturally gifted in science.

He found a seat near a window towards the back. He never liked the front of the room. Especially with his professor being one of those extroverted teachers that like to try to get everyone involved. Peter liked the professor and he could pretty much understand everything he taught it was just when his professor spontaneously called on him, he kinda froze not knowing what to do. He usually was never paid attention to by people so he found it startling when someone actually made an effort to interact with him.

Peter’s exam was supposed to last three hours, but he managed to finish with about an hour to spare. He got up and went to place his answer sheet on his professor's desk. While doing this, his professor looked up at him, ready to say something.

“I see my top student finishes first again,” Mr. Hallop whispered, taking note of his other students that were a little over halfway done.

“Y..yeah,” Peter said back in a hushed tone.

“You know Mr. Parker I could probably score your paper by the time the others are done if you want to wait,” Mr. Hallop offered.

“Thanks for the offer Mr. Hallop,” Peter responded, not wanting to sound rude, “but I have some errands I need to do.”

“Ah, I see. Well maybe next time,” his professor said.

Peter smiled and said goodbye to his professor as he left the room. When he got outside, he felt like he could breathe again. All he could think about during his exam, other than the chemistry part, was how much he wanted to be swinging through the streets of New York. He walked down the street a few blocks and found a relatively dark alleyway where two building had been closely built. He crouched down behind a dumpster and pulled out his suit. He pulled it on as quickly as possible hoping no random person saw him.

Thanks to his past college classes and some tech he had been offered from the Baxter Building, he had managed to improve his suit to be more resistant towards bullets, flames, and minor explosions.

After he pulled his suit on he put his book bag over his shoulders and tightened the straps to make sure it did not go flying off and hit a taxicab. He already had lost two bags from just leaving them in alleyways he wanted to bring this one just in case something happened plus it had his headphones in it.

Peter walked over to the side of the building and started climbing up the brick. He got up to the top and walked over towards the left of the building. Making sure his mask was secure he shot his web to the next building and swung away.

Peter could feel the rush of adrenaline as he flew past building windows. He could feel the wind against his suit as his mind went blank. He swung past the Baxter Building on the so-called errand he was needing to do. Peter landed on a building a few blocks away. He unzipped his book bag and pulled out his headphones and pressed play on his phone. He put his book bag back on and laid down using his bag for support as he listened to “Cheap Thrills” by Sia.

Moments later towards the end of the song Peter’s spider senses started tingling. He paused his music got up and looked around. While taking his headphones off he heard a noise sorta like a small faint rocket coming from where he swang in.

Peter rolled his eyes when he saw the flaming person flying towards him. He took out his headphones again and pressed play on his phone. Peter thought to himself on why the Human Torch was the only fantastic four members that made his senses get all wild up and confused. He had talked to the celebrity and the other members before and was comfortable around him but never understood why his spidey senses went off. He thought The Thing would make his spidey senses go off more often than Johnny would, but that never seemed to be the case.

Peter’s train of thought was interrupted when the Torch landed on the building.

“Well isn’t it everyone’s favorite vigilante,” the celeb said walking over to Peter.

Peter looked over at him with his headphones still on “I mean, what can I say. I’m a popular guy.”

“If anything I’m the popular guy not you,” Johnny laughed. “Well….You know, in bed at least.”  
Peter rolled his eyes under his mask at that last comment.

“So,” Johnny started “I saw you swinging past the windows on the Baxter Building. I usually see you swing past them at night, rarely during the day.”

“How observant of you. Are you becoming a stalker flamebrain?” Peter said sarcastically.

“Nooo, I’m just trying to ask why are you out so early… well early for Spider-Man?” Johnny questioned knowing that he will probably never get a straight answer from the so-called vigilante.

“Oh you know, spiders got errands to do too,” he replied.

Johnny gave a slight frown and a chuckle at his usual sarcastic not giving any information away to reveal anything about himself response. 

“So what kind errands does Spider-Man do?” Johnny asked. “Is one of those errands picking up girls? Because it seems to me that you are not getting any girls up here.”

Peter stood up and put his headphones inside his bag. He walked over towards the edge of the building and turned towards the celebrity.

“This is why I don’t come out during the day,” Peter said. “I have flameboy over here asking me if I get together with girls as an errand.” Peter then shot a web to the next nearby building and swung away.

“Wait!” Johnny yelled out, “I was only joking!” But the spider was already gone. Johnny thought to himself on why the web-slinger never talked about himself and would avoid conversations like that by just swinging away as he did just now.  
/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'

Peter kept swinging until he found a dark alleyway. He landed near some filthy dumpster before pulling off his bag. He pressed the center of his chest where the black spider logo was and his suit loosened to the point where he could take it off. He took out the clothes he had been wearing during his exam and put them on. Peter shoved his spider suit into his bag, took off his mask, and placed it in the front pocket. He zipped the backpack up, flung his hood over his head, and started walking out of the alleyway.

He turned left when he got out of the alleyway onto a relatively busy sidewalk. Peter continued walking for about four more blocks until he reached the building where The Daily Bulge is created. He opened the glass door and headed inside.

Peter felt the cold air from the building once he reached security. His hood was off as to not look suspicious. He took out his security card and showed it to Mason, the head of security.

“Afternoon Peter,” Mason said in a deep voice.

“Hey Mason,” Peter said in a somewhat low voice, as to not draw a lot of attention.

“Got any new pictures for Ragerson?”

Peter smiled, “I have some new shots, but Jameson will probably not like them.”

“I don’t know, word has it that Jameson has some new story and needs some pictures to back it up.”

Great, what new story could Ragerson think of now? Probably one that makes Spider-Man look like he is even more of a “vigilante”, Peter thought.

Peter put his security card back in his wallet and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the up button for the elevator and the door opened. He stepped in and pressed the button for the 34th floor. The doors closed and Peter let out a sigh of relief. As he was alone, he unzipped his bag to get his folder of Spider-Man out for Jameson. Peter put his bag back on and the elevator doors opened.

Peter walked out and over to his cubicle. He opened up one of his empty filing cabinets and dropped his bag in there. He sat in his chair and turned on his monitor. While he waited for his computer to start up, he pulled out his flash drive to save his pictures. He looked up and over to Jameson’s office. His secretary was sitting down at her desk and making a phone call. She looks up at Peter and smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Peter gave her a faint smile back and looked back down.

A few moments later, “You’re that photo guy right?”  
Peter turned around to see the brunet secretary standing at the entrance of his cubicle.

“I’m sorry?” Peter replied in a confusing tone.

“The guy that takes the pictures of Spider-Man. Are you that guy?”

“Uhh… Yeah, I'm the photographer,” Peter responded.

“I’m Abby,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, Abby,” Peter said, still wary of why she is talking to him. “I’m Peter.”

“Well Peter, there is this party that I got invited to and I was wondering if you would be my date?”

Before Peter could respond, he was interrupted.

“PARKER!” Jameson yelled from his office door. “Get over here!”

Peter grabbed his folder off his desk and walked past Abby, trying to avoid eye contact. He walked into Jameson’s office and handed the man his recent photos of Spider-Man.

“Peter,” he said with his cigar still in his mouth. “These are all crap.”

“They are not crap Jameson,” one of the men to his right said. “Peter here is the best photographer we have for this kind of story and you know it.” The guy turned towards Peter, “We’ll give you 400 for the pic with Spider-Man swinging past the Empire State building and 475 for the one of him stopping the robbery.” 

Jameson rolled his eyes. “No,” he said in a stern voice. “Give him 350 for the State Building and 400 for the robbery. I can play it off like Spider-Man was in cahoots with these robbers.”

I like how I give The Daily Bulge it’s ammo just for it to be shot right back at me, Peter thought.

“Kid,” Jameson looked at him, “do you want the money?”

“Oh sorry. Yeah, I'll take it,” Peter said.

“Good. I’ll have Abby write you a check.” 

Oh no.

Peter left Jameson office and walked over to Abby’s desk. Peter looked at Abby and her face lit up. 

“Hey, Abby.”

“Peter, so I heard I’m writing you a check,” she said, still smiling.

“Yeah, one of the editors in Jameson office really helped me out,” Peter said.

Abby finished up the paperwork and filed a copy in the cabinet behind her. Before she could place the check in his hand, she suddenly yanked it back to her.

“So Peter about that party. Do you want to be my date to it?”

“Uh… I’m sorry, but I’m already in a relationship.”

\-------

Peter took out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. He saw the kitchen light on and the smell of food being made. 

“Hello?” Peter questioned. 

“Hey, Pete. How was the chem exam?” The female voice said from the kitchen.  
/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/

Peter walked into the kitchen to see MJ at the stove. She had a pot that was boiling noodles, next to which was a frying pan where MJ was cooking chicken. She was wearing one of Peter’s hoodies. 

Peter came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. MJ smiled, still focused on cooking. 

“So, what are you making?” Peter asked.

“Well, I thought since you had your last exam today we could celebrate,” she said. “Now how did it go?”

“It was my chem exam, how do you think it went?” Peter said.

“Sooooo, you failed,” MJ laughed.

“Ha Ha. Very funny,” Peter retorted.

“Ok, you set the table while I finish cooking,” MJ looked at him.

Peter smiled and kissed her. “Ok let me go put my bag down first.”

Peter walked into his room and placed his bag under his bed. He placed his key on his dresser and went to go help MJ.

\------

Peter and MJ sat at the kitchen table while they ate dinner. Peter turned on the TV for background noise. 

“Hey, Pete, can we talk about something?” 

“Sure.”

“I had an audition a few days ago and I heard back from them today,” MJ said.

“Did you get the part?” Peter asked.

“Well yeah, but the part is for a major movie,” she responded. 

“That’s great!” Peter said excitedly.

“Yeah it is, it’s just that… the movie is being filmed in several locations around the world.”

“Oh,” Peter said, lowering his excitement. “Well…that’s fine, we can have a long distance relationship.”

“Pete,” MJ looked at his hazel eyes, which wasn’t making this any more easy for her. 

“Oh,” Peter repeated, now realizing what this dinner was actually for. “This is a breakup dinner, isn’t it MJ?” 

“I’m going to be away for a long time Pete and I’ll be traveling all over, which will even make it harder to have a relationship.”

“MJ we can make this work. We can face time and maybe I could sell Jameson more photos to save up money to fly out to see you sometimes,” Peter’s eye started to water.

“That sounds great on paper Pete, but I have done the long term relationship before, it just doesn’t work out like you think it will.”

“How long will you be gone?” He asked.

“Depending on how good the first movie does, could be 1 to 5 years,” she said in a soft voice. “I leave tomorrow .”

“Up to 5 years!” Peter yelled out. “So by tomorrow, I won’t be able to see you, person to person, up to 5 years?!” 

“No. You will be able to see me. I just don’t know when you might be able to see me, person, to person again.” 

Peter didn’t say anything for a while. He just sat there playing with his silverware, trying not to cry.

“Pete,” MJ voice came sounding coarse. “I will always love you, but I think this is where our chapter ends.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. He just stared at his plate while tears fell down his cheek. 

MJ got up, grabbed her plate and set it in the sink. She turned around and walked over to Peter.

“Goodbye Peter Parker,” she knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. She could taste the salt from his tears. Mary Jane got up, placed her key on the table and walked towards the door. She turned back towards Peter. “Please don’t hate me,” She said and walked out letting the door close softly behind her.

As soon as Peter heard the click of the door close he got up and went straight to his room to grab his bag. He pulled out his suit and put it on as quickly as he could and headed towards the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is overdue for a new chapter. It's short and a little boring, but it's just a lead-up (fluff) chapter.

 [Peter POV]

 

Peter thwipped his web to the nearest building and started swing to help clear his mind of all that just happened. 

 

_What the hell. She just threw our whole relationship away for nothing; for some stupid movie deal_ , Peter thought to himself knowing that wasn't the true reason. _It’s like all the stuff we did meant nothing to her and for her the just end it like… like…_ “UGHH!”

 

Peter kept on swinging, thinking aimlessly, trying to get his mind off the situation. He navigated himself to swing past his favorite set of glass-chic buildings. He liked how he could see his reflection of himself in his Spider-man suit when he swung by. He got lost by the city lights in the background and his reflection swinging by.   

 

Peter keep swinging till he reached some of New York’s older buildings where he decided to take a break. He landed on top of a building's ledge and hopped onto the roof. It was dark on top of the building, unlike the glass buildings he was moving by. 

 

“UUUUHHHHGGGG AAhhh!” Peter let out. “What the hell!” 

 

_ She just ended it like it was nothing. Like a... just business thing. And she told me last minute. Like who does that? You been in a relationship for a year now and end it out of know where cause you think that long-distance doesn't work.   _

 

Peter sat on the building's ledge with his legs hanging over the side. He pulled his mask off and held it in his hands. He watched the taxi cabs below move slowly on the streets. He felt a tear running down his face and fall all the way down to the passing cars.

 

_ It's just not fair.  _

  
  


[Johnny POV]

 

Johnny hadn’t seen Spider-man for almost 3 months since he took off last time from their last conversation. He liked to talk to him. It was a great way to escape the rest of the “four” and get to talk to someone else that understood having powers. But since Spider-man’s hiatus Johnny has been cooped up with just dealing with crime and the “four” and he could really use web-brain’s sarcasm to bounce ideas off of. Not even ideas... just to take his mind off of reality.

 

Johnny had been laying in bed on his phone making sure that his Snap-streaks were still alive when he saw Spider-man swing past his window. Johnny dropped his phone and ran towards the window to see which way the spider went. Not being able to see anything with the other tall buildings in his way he climbed the stairs to the roof and took off in the direction he thought the spider went. 

 

Johnny had gone in the direction he saw Spider-man go for about 5 minutes when he landed on the nearest building... 

 

_ How is the web-head so fast? _

 

...He looked around for a minute or two to see if he could spot a web being thwipped to a building but spotted nothing. Johnny headed back towards the Baxter building feeling a little sad that he couldn’t catch up to Spider-man. 

 

Johnny returned to the Baxter building and entered into the living room where Sue was sitting on the couch looking at some research papers she had been working on. She was facing the windows away from the living room entrance. Johnny tried to sneak past her to the hallway to get to his room.

 

“Where have you been,” Sue questioned.

 

_ Shit. _ “I was just out for a mid-night fly.”  _ That sounded dumb.  _

 

“A mid-night fly,” she looked at him. “Since when do you go out on mid-night flys?”

 

“Uuhhh… Since last month,” Johnny said back. _Great._ _Two for two with dumb answers._

 

“Hmmm, this wouldn’t have anything to do with you trying to find Spider-man is it?” She remarked.

 

“Look Sue it’s late, I’m going to head to bed,” Johnny said quickly. 

“Ok fine,” she said dropping the topic. 

 

Johnny closed the door behind him and fell into bed and looked out his side window. He could see the reflection of the Baxter building from the building across the street. The glass looked so smooth and perfect. He got up and went to go sit in the chair near the window to watch the traffic move below. 

 

Johnny sighed,  _ wish I could get the chance to talk to Spider-man again… _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It had been around three months since MJ abruptly ended it with Peter. Peter was looking at a picture of him and MJ at the top of the Empire State Building. They were looking at each other with a smile on their face. MJ’s hair was blowing slightly in her face and Peter was moving it out of her way with his hand.  

 

Peter looked up, his spider-sense was tingling. He looked around from the top of the building he was on to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. He saw a faint orange glow reflecting off the glass of a building further down. He waited to see what it was before he investigated further. A little bit later he saw the Torch come flying through in between the buildings. 

 

Peter relaxed and sat back down on the ledge and watched him fly by. Suddenly the Human Torch did a 180 and came back around and landed on the same building Peter was watching him from.

 

“Spidey!” he said as he landed. “Where you been? I saw some red and blue out of the corner of my eye and had to see if it was you.” 

 

“Spidey?” Peter questioned. “That’s a new one.”

 

“Well while you been MIA I had plenty of time to come up with some new nicknames,” Johnny said.

 

“Awww, is that your way of saying you missed me,” Peter snickered under his mask. 

 

“What no! Hey, what’s the paper in your hand?” trying to change the subject. 

 

Peter looked down wondering what he was talking about but knew immediately what he was talking about. From Johnny’s angle the picture Peter was holding looked like a small piece of paper.

 

“Huh, oh,” Peter realized. “It’s uhh… It’s nothing important.” Peter started to rip the photo up into a bunch of small pieces and letting them get blown into the wind.

 

Johnny could tell that the web-shooter didn’t want to talk further of the paper so he dropped the topic. 

 

“Well I just finished my patrol for the night and since you don’t look like you are up to anything. Do you want to go and get something to eat?” Johnny nervously asked.

 

“Don’t you have a party to attend Flame-Brain?” Peter commented. 

 

“Nope, I don’t make plans when I have to do patrol night,” Johnny told him.

 

“I don’t think going to get something to eat while wearing my suit is going to end well,” Peter said.

 

“What! No one will care. They will all think you are just an impersonator trying to get tips,” Johnny told him.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to go. Thanks for the offer though,” Peter declined.

 

Johnny was quiet for a minute, just thinking to himself.

 

“Did I hurt your feelings Flame-Brain?” Peter looked at him.

 

“No. No feelings are broken,” Johnny said. “Ok, how ‘bout this. You meet me at the top of the Baxter building in 30 minutes?”

 

“Is that a statement or a question?” Peter asked.

 

“Both,” Johnny smiled.

 

“Fine I’ll meet you there in 30 minutes,” Peter said.

 

“Great,” Johnny jumped up, flamed on and flew away. 

 

Peter sighed. He got up and walked on the edge of the building to the corner. He shot his web out and leaped down and started to swing towards the Baxter building. 

 

Peter had arrived early so he looked around to see what was at the top of the building. Normally he would a little more excited to be at the Baxter building, as it is where he and Mr. Fantastic developed most of the tech for his updated suit. But ever since MJ had left he wasn't interested in pursuing any of his interests. 

 

All Peter found at the top of the building was, what he was guessing, a stairway into the rest of the building. There were some blinking red lights so planes could see the top of the building. He went to find a seat on the ledge and looked down at the taxis moving and all the people who were clearly not using the crosswalk. 

 

A few minutes went by when Peter’s senses started to go off. He looked up and could see The Torch flying his way. He could tell that he was holding something in his hand because it wasn't on fire. Peter was a little impressed, he didn't know that Johnny could control his powers that well.   

 

Peter all of a sudden got butterflies in his stomach. He just realized that he would have to take off his mask to eat, or at least just raise it to reveal his mouth. He thought to himself and looked around. He saw the red flashing light at the corners of the building. He had remembered reading that light can play tricks on the mind if used correctly. Peter went over to test his theory real quick before Johnny landed.

 

“I hope you like burgers Spidey cause that’s the only good food I could find this late,” Johnny said.

 

“Yeah, burgers are fine,” Peter looked towards him.

 

Peter was sitting perfectly so that the red light was right behind his head. He could still feel butterflies and the hope that this trick would work. 

 

Johnny walked over to him and handed him a white paper bag with his food in it. Peter pulled out his burger and used the bag as a plate. He looked over at Johnny who was already digging into his burger. “You got any ketchup?” Peter said trying to by himself more time before he needed to take off his mask. 

 

“Yeah,” Johnny said tossing him some. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

Peter looked over again at Johnny who was already halfway through his burger now.  _ Uugghh, ok now or never _ , he thought. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel adrenaline all over which was not helping with his nerves.  _ You are barely lifting up your mask, chill out.  _

 

Peter reached for his neck and started to roll it up so it wouldn’t slide back down. He could see Johnny had stopped eating out of the corner of his eye. Peter reached his chin and lifted the mask up and finally rolled it up enough and left the mask just under his nose. He looked back down and grabbed his burger and started eating.

 

\----------------------------------

 

_ Woah,  _ is all that went through Johnny’s mind. He never thought that Spider-Man would ever pull up his mask around him, but here he is on a rooftop eating burgers with Spider-Man. Unfortunately for Johnny, he could only see a silhouette of Spider-Man’s lips and chin, but Johnny could tell that he was good looking even with just an outline. It’s been one of Johnny’s superpowers since he started dating. 

 

Johnny couldn’t help but stare at the Spider who was eating his burger. Johnny kinda felt guilty for looking for so long, but he just couldn’t help himself. The red light perfectly allowed him to see just the outline of Spider-Man’s lips. Johnny could feel butterflies in his stomach. Johnny looked away and went back to finishing his food. 

 

“So where have you been for the past three months Webhead?” Johnny looked back at him. “You are supposed to be my wingman when I go clubbing.” 

 

Spider-Man laughed at that comment which made Johnny feel good as he could tell that his friend was quieter than he used to be. 

 

“You don’t need me to be your wingman. You are your own wingman,” Spider-Man said.

 

“True,” Johnny agreed. “But still. Clubbing would be so much better with a friend.” Johnny caught his breath when he said friend not knowing if he should have said it or not, but Spidey didn’t seem to care.

 

Spidey had finished his food and looked back at Johnny “I don’t even know the first thing about clubbing.”

 

“You never been clubbing?” Johnny said with a gasp.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay you and me tomorrow are going out to a club,” Johnny stated. 

 

“I’m not the going out kinda person,” Spider-Man said while he rolled his mask back down.

 

A little disappointed at his response and that he rolled down his mask, Johnny wasn’t going to push for why he doesn’t go out. He thought that his mysterious friend never revealed this much about himself best not to ruin it by asking too many personal questions whether they are very simple to get to know someone questions. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Peter hoped the light trick worked in his favor. He could still feel butterflies in his stomach. He never took off his mask so this was still new to him.  _ Johnny had stared for a little bit but hopefully, that was just cause he never seen me with the mask rolled up. _

 

Johnny got his attention again when he asked, “So seriously this time, where have you been off to?”

 

“What do you mean I have been in the city the whole time.”

 

“I mean as Spider-Man,” Johnny said unamused by his comment.

 

“Have you been stalking me again Flame-Brain. You know, I think that's illegal in this country last time I checked,” Peter said sarcastically.

 

“You know what, forget I asked. I didn’t want to know anyway.”

 

Peter started to laugh at Johnny pretending to be hurt by what he said. “No wait, I’m just kidding with you Matchstick.”

 

“Nope, I don’t believe you,” Johnny turned and picked up his trash.

 

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask. “I have been busy dealing with personal things.”

 

\---------------------------

 

Johnny knew he should stop where he was with the questions. He could tell in his friend’s voice that he didn’t want to talk about his personal business. At least not tonight that is. 

 

“So… Why does that news outlet hate you so much?” Johnny asked.

 

“Hahahaha,” Spidey laughed. 

 

_ His laugh is cute,  _ he thought. Johnny could see Spidey’s mask rise up at the corners. He liked that he could only slightly see his smile under his mask, made him wonder what his smile looked like. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Sorry, it’s just that some of the stuff they come up with is really far out there. One time they said that I had an entire spider army living in the sewer system. And that I was going to use it to take over the city and claim it as my own,” Spider-Man said. 

 

“Well did you?” Johnny smiled at him.

 

“Oh, yeah. Of course, I did. I had to put that plan on hold though. Had other things to do. Like rob a bank.”

 

Johnny couldn’t see it, but he knew that his friend was rolling his eyes under his mask. “Back to the original question. Why does the news outlet not like you?”

 

“It’s not the entire news outlet, it’s more like the head boss; J Jonah Jameson; he just uses me as a way to get more people to read his paper. The more outrageous the story the better the paper will do.” 

 

“That sucks man. Want me to rough him up for you?” Johnny smiled.

 

“No!” Spidey said with a little bit of a laugh. “I just wish he would stop trying to make me look bad. It isn’t fun when you are trying to help but, the cops are also pointing their guns at you too.” 

 

_ Damnit his laugh is really cute.  _ Johnny could feel light butterflies. “Aww come on, I won’t hurt him. I’ll just scare him.”

 

“Oh yes. I’ll just send you in there to scare him into not saying bad stuff about me. The guy who is literally on fire. That will end well,” Spider-Man said with a sarcastic tone.

 

“I detect some sarcasm in that last comment,” Johnny squinted his eyes at him. 

 

“Did you now? Plus it would only backfire…”

 

“Ha, that was a pun,” Johnny interrupted.

 

Spider-Man wasn’t amused. “It would only backfire because Jameson would turn it into his new head-line. Spider-Man Brain Washes Johnny Storm into Attacking the Main Editor of the Daily Bugle; I can see it now. It's best to just not get involved.”

 

“Ok, I promise that I will not mess with Jameson,” Johnny commented. 

 

“Good.”

  
  



End file.
